


just tonight

by slingshot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, youngjae is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot/pseuds/slingshot
Summary: They don’t meet in the way of romance novels and onscreen clichés.youngjae is 18 and insecure about this guy that he had only met because of their one night stand.





	just tonight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the track of the same name from their 'Identify' album

They don’t meet in the way of romance novels and onscreen clichés.

 

Jaebeom ruses awake, eyes squinting at the sunlight filtering through the thin curtains of his stuffy apartment. Brushing a hand through his hair, the presence of the waking world settling into his skin. But there is this sense of tiredness residing in his bones alongside the sated feeling of contentment deep in his stomach. The feeling that he usually experienced after a night of passion. He glances down at his own naked body which pretty much confirms the events of the past night.

 

Shifting his sleepy gaze to the body beside him, he stares blankly at the solid form bundled in his sheets like a burrito beside him.

 

Short blue hair peeks out from the duvet cover while the owner lays unmoving as Jaebeom lifts the blanket gingerly. There is a man- no, a boy who is sleeping so soundly that he almost appears dead.

 

Hurriedly, Jaebeom checks for his breathing.

 

Phew.

 

Well, this is awkward. Jaebeom continues staring at the pale skin contrasting against the ocean blue locks, concentrating on the mole below his dark lashes of his left eye.

 

Usually, his one-night stands tend to leave in the middle of the night. Jaebeom has never been good at morning afters.

 

All Jaebeom remembers is meeting this guy at the club last night. As fate would have it, he had bumped in Jaebeom in the busy club while somehow managing to grab hold of a microphone that seemed to belong to the DJ booth.

 

He had been drunkenly cackling and telling Jaebeom as though Jaebeom was a close friend, “I can fit a mic in my mouth.” He leans in, grinning like the sun.

 

Mesmerized, all Jaebeom could do was stare.

 

“Yeah?” Jaebeom’s lips form a smirk, promising much more. Jaebeom knows he could fit something else in that plush mouth.

 

“Yeah.” The handsome stranger replies. Then he proceeds to demonstrate it exactly to Jaebum.

 

Looking at the stranger now, he looks painfully young in the daylight. Jaebeom swallows.

 

The stranger slowly blinks warily awake at this opportune time. Startled, he sits up abruptly with his blue hair sticking up in an odd fashion. Bewildered, he stares at his surroundings and Jaebeom in shock.  
Jaebeom drops his gaze, acutely aware of their closeness suddenly. Jaebeom sighs.

 

Jaebeom takes a deep breath. “So…how old are you?”

 

“E-eighteen?” The boy stammers, cheeks flushing embarrassed.

 

Jaebeom’s eyes widen for a second.

 

“Okay.”

 

-

 

‘I’m really out of his league.’

 

This was Youngjae’s first thought when he saw Im Jaebeom in that club under the flashing strobe lights.

 

It’s still remains the same whenever he sees Jaebeom, despite dating the man himself. Youngjae really has no idea how he managed to accomplish this feat.

 

Adorned in metal piercings and streetwear, the film major was too painfully cool for a plain, average high schooler like Choi Youngjae. Youngjae could spend hours staring at Jaebeom’s sharp jaw, the way light reflected in his intelligent cat-like eyes that always seemed to be able to take Youngjae apart piece by piece.

 

“It’s JB,” as Jaebeom likes to call himself. Short and succinct. “J-B.” Youngjae wraps his tongue over the letters.

 

Youngjae starts to frequent his apartment, where sultry old school RnB fill the white concrete walls. The black and white film photographs on Jaebeom’s Instagram adds to his mysterious persona that Jaebeom keeps up. A cool cat, really. He even b-boyed in his spare time whereas Youngjae had 2 left feet.

 

He is everything Youngjae is not, and Youngjae is sorely aware of that. He feels embarrassed, falling short in comparison to Jaebeom. Even that one time when he had blue hair, it was just a dumb adolescent dare over the summer.

 

In the apartment, Youngjae picks up a dogeared paperback littered on a pile of assorted books. He turns the pages, trying to grasp how the novel managed to interest Jaebeom.

 

He wanders what other parts of Jaebeom he could discover.

 

It misses Youngjae’s notice until it’s too late, when strong arms suddenly envelope him tightly into a back hug. Flustered, Youngjae cannot escape Jaebeom’s grasp.

 

“Cause you, you earned it, you deserved it.” Jaebeom smoothly croons The Weeknd into Youngjae’s increasingly reddened ear. Jaebeom’s quick breaths and the light brush of his lips against the side of Youngjae’s head feel heaven sent.

 

Youngjae laughs nervously, trying to cover up his shoulders shuddering.

 

It takes his own breath away when Jaebeom slowly rocks them to the tempo of the song. Youngjae closes his eyes in bliss, wishing to savor this moment and bottle it up for keeping.

 

-

 

Youngjae trembles when Jaebeom trails hot kisses along his pale thighs. He blushes even harder at Jaebeom being hyper focused at his own reaction.

 

It is not often that Jaebeom looks like that when he often has a faraway look in his eyes that Youngjae cannot frustratingly decipher.

 

Jaebeom is living, breathing Seoul city. He is modern in a way that Youngjae is not with the different intonations reminiscent of a small town. Youngjae feels ridiculously out of place with his Mokpo dialect, in this minimalistic apartment of Jaebeom’s, in his place beside him.

 

“Are you happy?” Youngjae asks Jaebeom abruptly one day.

 

Jaebeom opens his mouth but hesitates. His answer is only a wry smile.

 

He gently cups Youngjae’s face, palming his cheeks. His finger lightly circles the mole beneath Youngjae’s eye. Youngjae’s eyelashes flutter shut as Jaebeom presses soft lips to his mole.

 

‘Do you love me?’

 

A silent question rings loud in Youngjae’s mind instead.

 

-

 

It is Youngjae’s graduation day. His wild, blue dyed hair back to a black, unfashionable bowl cut. He shuffles in his heavy graduation gown, gripping onto the stiff high school certificate.

 

Moving to Seoul in the final year of school definitely made sure he did not have many friends since everyone was close friends with everybody. He gives a last bow to his teacher and looks around among the graduates and their friends streaming out of the building entrance.

 

He had told Jaebeom of his graduation today but the man had only given him a vague answer. Frankly, Youngjae still did not know what to define them. Jaebeom seemed beyond calling each other ‘boyfriends’.

 

Would it be too much to ask for Jaebeom to come? Youngjae had hoped he would turn up but Youngjae wanted to avoid the crushing disappointment if he did not.

 

Then he spots a solitary figure in black busy on the phone.

 

The man glances up and their eyes meet.

 

“Hyung!” Youngjae breaks into a stride and runs towards Jaebeom.

 

Jaebeom’s lips curl up and his eyes become the familiar crescent moons.


End file.
